14 Hours
by theebrunettebeauty
Summary: What's it like flying on a plane with Scorpius Malfoy? The next generation get to visit a wizarding school in America. Rose Weasley has to overcome battles that are about to be fought.
1. An Interesting Flight

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or anything in it. I also do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians by Rick Riordan, Girl you Got me Goin' Crazy by the Jonas Brothers, the company Apple which made the Ipod, or the movie 13 Hours. (Just wanted to be on the safe side)

**14 Hours**

All of the sixth year students from Hogwarts stood inside a muggle airport. Some of them clashed the pairings of their outfits terribly. Rose Weasley thought it was odd for Headmistress McGonagall to be wearing muggle clothing.

Muggles stared at the group as they walked to the entrance of New York, New York. For some students it was their first time visiting the United States.

"Rosie," Albus Potter called out of breath. "There you are!"

"Of course I'm here Al. What are you talking about?"

"Oh, I accidentally went to the wrong entrance. It took me forever to find you guys."

"Well luckily you did. We're about to board."

Rose Weasley was anticipating this vacation greatly. They were visiting California. There was a wizarding school called Austervon there. The light above the entrance flashed 'board'.

"Hopefully we'll be sitting next to each other Al," Rose said, as they walked down the hanger to the plane.

McGonagall handed them the half of the ticket they would need as they walked by. Rose and Albus walked onto the plane.

"Here's my seat," he said, throwing his backpack on the seat. "I guess your farther back then."

"I guess so."

"I'll see ya."

"Yeah, bye," she replied, walking down the rest of the aisle. She turned to see she was holding up the rest of the passengers.

"Oh great," Rose said, finding her seat. "I have to sit next you."

"You know, that hurts Weasley."

"Like I really care," she replied grudgingly, sitting down.

Rose had to sit next to Scorpius Malfoy. She absolutely despised him. Ever since their first year she wanted to kill him. This was going to be a long flight. Fourteen full hours of pure torture.

"Hello this is your captain speaking. Take off will begin momentarily. Please stay buckled in your seats during this time. Thank you and enjoy you flight."

The button overhead flashed 'buckle.' Rose snapped the belt shut. She hated take off and turbulence during flights. The plane lurched forward. Rose instinctively grabbed Malfoy's hand.

"Are you scared Weasley?"

"Shut up okay. I can't stand take offs," she breathed deeply. Once the were in the air she let go.

Malfoy grabbed a book out of his backpack. It was called the Last Olympian. Rose had read the Percy Jackson and the Olympian series .

"Your sixteen and you're reading a thirteen year old book?"

"Is there a law against it?" he snapped.

"No, I'm not criticizing. It's a good book," she shot back.

Malfoy rolled his eyes and went back to reading. Rose pulled out her ipod. It was dark blue. Blue was her favorite color. She was a Ravenclaw.

A song started playing by Kelly Clarkson called All I Ever Wanted. Rose was fond of muggle artists. She started humming along. Tap, tap, tap.

"What?" she asked Malfoy.

"Can you please shut up? I'm trying to read."

"Oh, am I bothering you?" Rose said smiling.

She kept humming knowing that Malfoy was getting ticked off. After an hour of listening she got bored. Malfoy was sleeping. An idea struck her. She pulled out a bottle of pink nail polish. One of his hands rested on the arm rest. Rose started painting his nails. Boy, she thought. He's a sound sleeper. Once she finished that hand she put little flowers on each nail.

Malfoy woke up.

"It's about time. You've been asleep for two hours," Rose said.

Malfoy look down at his hand.

"What the bloody hell did you do to my nails?" he yelled.

"They looked a bit dull." said Rose smirking.

"I'm going to kill you Weasley!"

"I get death threats from you often Malfoy."

He looked at her furiously. She was driving him nuts.

Rose fell asleep. Malfoy seized an opportunity. He picked up her backpack and started going through it.

She had about ten books in it, her ipod, a camera, her wand, make-up (Gross!), and then he found her diary. Not to mention she had a DVD player and a couple DVDs.

He flipped the diary open. The first entry was her first day Hogwarts. He smiled at the picture of her in her Hogwarts robes. They were a little too big for her.

As he continued through the pages he found photographs of family members and friends. Malfoy saw pages with smudged ink that seemed like she had been crying. He read an entry written in her fourth year.

_'Malfoy and I almost killed each other today during Quidditch. As much as I don't like him he sure has skill.'_

There was another page from her second year.

_'Today Malfoy made fun on my Mum. I punched him in the nose and made it bleed. Albus congratulated me. Why can't Malfoy keep his mouth shut?'_

The most interesting entry he read was from the beginning of this school year.

'_The start of school just began. I had to hex Malfoy for picking on Hugo. I don't like his attitude or manner, but he certainly has grown to be a HOT boy. Wait! Did I just write that? I have to admit he is extremely smart too. Am I falling for this boy?' _

Right below the sentence was a picture of him with a question mark beside it.

Malfoy closed the diary and put it back in the backpack, then set it down where it was.

He began to wonder of he liked her too. She had beaten him up a lot. She was smart and tough. He liked that. Malfoy had to admit she had grown up too. Soft red curls with strikingly blue eyes. Rose was curvy and thin. Her attitude was fierce and feisty.

Malfoy didn't know if she would ever call him Scorpius, but he was going to call her Rose eventually. Maybe this trip could turn out useful.

Rose's head dropped onto his shoulder. He let it stay there. Before they could even begin to like each other Scorpius was going to drive Rose crazy.

Another hour passed. Only four more. Rose woke up finding her head on Malfoy's shoulder. What was it doing there?

He noticed she was awake. Scorpius was listening to his black ipod.

"GIRL YOU GOT ME GOIN' CRAZY!" he sang terribly off key.

People around started to turn and look at him.

"Malfoy!" yelled Rose. "Stop singing."

"What did you say?" he asked, taking out an earphone.

"Stop singing!"

He rolled his eyes but reluctantly stopped.

Rose took a book out and started reading. It was called 10 Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Wizards. She could've sworn she heard Malfoy snigger, but she ignored him.

Two more hours to go.

"I'm bored," sighed Rose.

"How about we play a game?"

"Okay like what?" she asked.

"Truth or Dare."

"Sure why not."

"I'll go first," Scorpius said. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Kick the seat in front of you."

Rose sighed. She kicked the seat a couple of times. a Hufflepuff turned around.

"Would you quit kicking my seat?" he demanded.

"Yeah, don't worry, I'm done."

"Very good Wealsey."

"Your turn. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever gotten a Troll on something?" Rose knew all to well Scorpius was smart.

"Yes," he replied. "On my Potion's essay about Love Potions."

"That must of been awful."

"It wasn't too bad. Father sent a Howler if you remember right?"

Rose laughed, "Of course I remember. I just wanted to test you."

"Okay your turn. Truth or Dare?" Scorpius asked.

"Truth."

"Would you ever kiss me?"

Rose turned a bright shade of red. "Why do you want to know?"

"I'm just curious."

"Let's just drop it. It's not that I would, but I really don't want to answer." Rose said.

"Whatever."

Rose took out her ipod and listened to it for the rest of the time. Scorpius took another nap.

"We will be landing in New York in five minutes. Please buckle up until the landing is done," the captain said.

Rose was already buckled. The plane landed. It was time to fly to Chicago, Illinois.

"Thank you for flying."

The light above flashed 'unbuckle'.

Rose got off the plane an ran to find Albus.

"Hey Al. How was the flight?"

"Not too bad. I watched a lot of movies though." he replied. "Who did you end up sitting by?"

"Malfoy. It was awful," Rose exclaimed with disgust.

"I had to sit next to McGonagall! It was totally embarrassing," Albus moaned. "And she told me we'll have to sit with the same person the next two flights."

"Poor you. I'm sorry Al," said Rose sympathetically, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey we'd better get going."

The two of them walked to the entrance of the Chicago, Illinois flight.

Scorpius was talking to his friend's nearby. They laughed as he showed them his painted nails.

"Would you look at that," Albus said, noticing where Rose was looking. "I'd like to hug the person who painted his nails."

"In case you've forgotten Mr. Potter. I did sit next to him," Rose reminded him.

"You did that!" Albus hugged her. "You rock cous'."

"Time to board," Rose told him, indicating the flashing light.

They walked through the hanger and onto the second plane.

"Hey, only three hours this time," Albus said, as Rose moaned her way through the aisle.

This time she got to sit by the window. Scorpius came slouching down the aisle and sat down next to Rose.

"Hello plane buddy," Scorpius said sarcastically.

Rose rolled her eyes.

"You only have to endure three hours of my torture this time."

"Still it sickens me to be even sitting by you."

The pilot said the same speech that Rose had heard before and the plane started upward. This time Rose buried her face in Scorpius' shirt.

"Weasley are you seriously that scared of plane take offs? Or do you just fascinated by the smell of my shirt?" Scorpius smirked.

"It's not a joke okay. And why would I ever want to smell your shirt?" Rose asked, then she stuck her tongue out at him.

Rose bent down and grabbed her backpack. She pulled out the DVD player.

"You up for a movie?"

"Weasel actually being nice to me?" he said, pretending to look taken back. "Yeah sure, why not?" Scorpius replied.

He took one of the earphones Rose handed him.

"What are we watching?"

"Thirteen hours," Rose said, pushing the play button.

"Isn't that a horror film?"

"What's your point?"

"Girls' usually freak out watching those types of movies," he said, looking at her surprised.

"I'm not like most girls', Malfoy if you haven't noticed," Rose snapped back.

"You sure aren't." responded Scorpius under his breath.

The movie started. Scorpius thought there was bound to be screaming at the blood and guts from Rose, but it never came.

That was another thing he admired about her. Most girls' were super annoying when it came to that stuff. It drove him crazy when one would start screaming.

"You know that guy looks a lot like my Father," Scorpius said.

"I think he's super hot," Rose said, with a slight blush.

"You think my Father's hot?!" asked Scorpius, his eyes wide with horror.

"Malfoy your Dad probably doesn't look exactly like him."

"He looks pretty close."

After the movie finished, there was a half an hour left. Rose pulled out her diary and started writing.

_'I'm on a plane right now flying to California. I can't believe I have to sit next to Malfoy. He's so annoying. Plus he thinks I think his Dad's hot which I definitely don't!_

_Note to Self: Never ask Malfoy to sing.'_

She closed the diary to find Malfoy sleeping. Rose decided she would read for the rest of the trip.

The title of the book she was reading was called The Tales of Beedle the Bard. Her Mum had given it to her. It was the original copy. The book was full of children stories, but Rose found them interesting. The whole book was in Ancient Runes. She was glad she had decided to take that class.

"Thank you and make sure you fly again on America Airlines," the pilot said.

Rose got off the plane to find Albus.

"How was it this time." she asked.

"You know McGonagall can be really cool. She was telling me stories about our parents'. How about you?"

"Well, Malfoy thinks I think his Dad's hot."

"Or are you actually referring to him?"

"Shut up Al," Rose said hitting him with her backpack. "You know I don't."

On the plane Malfoy already had his shoulder out for Rose.

"We've been through this twice haven't we?" he asked.

Rose sighed and put her head in it. Back in London it would've been bedtime almost. Rose was getting tired. She fell asleep on Scorpious' shoulder. He too was becoming sleepy himself and fell asleep. His head drooped onto her's.

That whole trip the were asleep. Rose was the first to wake when the pilot announced they were landing soon.

"Malfoy wake up," Rose said.

Luckily Scorpius did.

Rose met up with Albus in the airport.

"I slept the whole time," she said yawning.

"Same here."

"Everyone follow me," Headmistress McGonagall said.

The group of sixth years walked outside into the California sunshine. It was warm and refreshing to Rose.

"I think I'm going to like it here," said Albus, eying every girl who walked by,

"Come on Al," Rose said pushing forward.


	2. Welcome to Austervon!

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or anything in it. I do own Austervon school and it's students.**

14 Hours

They got on a bus that was taking them to Austervon. Rose and Albus got to sit next to each other this time.

Rose enjoyed the scenery as the bus drove past palm trees and beaches.

"This place is beautiful," she said to Albus. He was munching away on a muggle candy bar.

"These things aren't too bad you know," he said.

The drive was fairly quick. They arrived out in the country. There was a castle similar to Hogwarts. Flowers bloomed everywhere. Kids flew on brooms out in the distance. Rose was glad to be back in the wizarding world.

Students stood outside as the bus approached. Most of them had tan skin.

"Follow me all of you," Headmistress McGonagall said, then she walked off the bus. Students from Hogwarts trailed behind her.

Albus walked off clumsily. Rose guessed he was nervous. She was pretty nervous herself. The students outside (Rose thought) were most likely Prefects.

"This way please," one of the girls' told them.

They were led into an odd looking room. It looked like the Great Hall, but kids sat around circular tables, scattered around the room. The staff table was in its appropriate place at the head of this hall.

Students' from Austervon stared as the Hogwarts clan walked up front. Girls' giggled as Malfoy walked by. Rose felt somewhat resentful towards them.

"Welcome students of Hogwarts to Austervon," said a thin looking man with brown hair receding back. "I am Principal Whitley. We have arranged extra tables over in that corner for you. Please feel free to sit."

Rose cautiously walked with Albus and sat down.

"What's a prine-pell?" whispered Albus.

"Principal Al, and I think he's like a Headmaster," Rose whispered back.

"We hope you enjoy your stay at Austervon," Principal Whitley continued. "Let dinner be served."

Food appeared at each table.

"What are these?" Albus asked.

"Hot dogs."

Albus suddenly dropped it quickly. "I don't want to eat dog. That's disgusting!"

A group a Austervon boys laughed.

"They aren't actually made of dog Al. It's just a name."

But Albus didn't believe Rose it seemed. He steered clear of the hot dogs.

"You know, I'm kind of getting annoyed with this whole time change thing," Rose said.

After dinner a girl with wild blond hair ran up to Rose.

"Hi I'm Skyler," she said.

"I'm Rose."

"Hey, do you want to play a game of volleyball?"

Rose had read about the muggle sport.

"Sure,"

She walked outside with Skyler (Albus had ditched her).

"We're going to dominate the boys' this time," Skyler said, punching the air.

It turned out the other team consisted of a few Austervon boys and some Hogwarts; including Malfoy.

"Weasel you're playing?" he called.

"Are you ready for pain Malfoy?"

Skyler served first and the girls' scored. It was 5-0 girls'. A boy on the other team served. Rose hit and it flew over. Malfoy missed.

"Yes we won!" Skyler yelled, after what seemed to be hours of playing.

Rose wanted to sleep. It had been a long day.

"Hey!" Rose called to Malfoy.

"What do you want Weasel?"

"First of all, would you quit calling me that? Could we just be civilized people and call each other by first names."

"Sure Rose."

"Do you know where we're sleeping?"

"Yeah, I was just heading there," he replied.

"Mind if I tag along?"

He nodded.

The sun was setting against the horizon. It was a pinkish-orange sky. The castle of Austervon was set upon a hill like Hogwarts.

"You know that bus we arrived in?" Scorpius said breaking the silence.

"Yeah."

"That will be your living quarters for the next week."

In fact, by the time they got to the bus, most of the Hogwarts students were sleeping.

The bus looked like a regular common room when you walked in. Done by magic of course. There were two separate staircases. A fire was burning with couches and chairs around it.

"Good night," Rose said.

"Night."

Rose walked up the staircase and into the door labeled: RAVENCLAW. She saw her friend Avery sitting up in a bunk bed reading. There were three sets of bunk beds.

"Hi Rosie," Avery said.

"Hi Ave," Rose replied, with a stifling yawn.

"Tired?"

"Totally."

The other four sixth years: Gracie, Micah, Zoe, and Daph, were already asleep.

"Who'd you end up sitting by?" asked Rose, putting pajamas on.

"Daph. How about you?"

"Me? Oh, I got to sit next with Mr. Positive," said Rose, with a huge fake smile.

"Scorpius Malfoy," Avery said, rolling her eyes. "Just ignore him Rose. He'll mess up your intelligent brain."

"I try to ignore him. And my intelligent brain is already messed up," Rose laughed. "Don't forget I'm related to James Potter and Fred Weasley."

Avery turned out her wand.

Rose instantly fell asleep when her head hit the pillow.


	3. SWIMMING!

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Harry Potter. I do own Austervon.

14 Hours

"Wake up Rose. Come on it's breakfast," Avery called.

Rose opened her eyes and smiled at remembering where she was.

"Let's go sleepy head."

Rose got up and changed into, her unfortunate, Hogwarts uniform. Then she brushed her hair and teeth, put on some blue Converse sneakers, and ran off with Avery.

"So what are we going to do today?" Avery asked, walking out of the bus with Rose.

"I don't know. Maybe we can make some friends with Austervon kids," Rose said cheerfully, bouncing up and down

"I'm not sure Rose. They don't seem very friendly."

"Hey, maybe they're just shy," Rose said.

"Maybe."

Avery had her blond hair up in a ponytail. The two of them continued their walk up to the school and into the Great Hall.

"Here, it's the only place left," Avery said, gesturing to a table.

"Ah, do we have too?" Rose complained, plopping her self down on a chair.

"Nice shoes," Scorpius sniggered.

"Nice face. Oh wait, I'm lying," Rose responded.

Scorpius stuck his tongue out at her. Rose stuck her tongue out at him in return.

"Good morning students. I have a special announcement. All classes have been canceled this week, due to the fact of our guests," Principal Whitley said.

Students' cheered.

Rose and Avery ignored the four other boys at the table. Scorpius purposely kept stepping on Rose's feet. Rose did the same back. By the time lunch was over her feet were in pain.

"You see that boy over there," whispered Avery. "He keeps looking at you."

"Really?" Rose looked over at him. "Ewwwww! What are you trying to do? Hook me up with some nerd?"

The boy had huge glasses with terrible acne.

"Sorry, and I was kidding."

A group of girls walked over. Skyler was among them.

"We're going to the beach. Do you want to come?" Skyler asked.

"Sure."

"Cool. We'll meet you outside in fifteen minutes."

"Let's go change," Rose said, pulling at Avery's arm.

The two girls' went back to the bus, changed, and walked back to the castle. There they met Skyler and another girl.

"This is Ayla. Are you two ready?"

"Yep."

"Do you mind flying? It's faster than walking," Skyler said.

"Sure."

"Okay. Here's a broom for you," Ayla handed Rose a broom. "And you," she gave Avery a broom.

"Just follow me," said Skyler. She kicked off and the other girls' followed.

"So where are your other friend's?" Rose asked Skyler, up in the air.

"Oh, the other girls? Well, they really aren't my friend's. Just some girls who think your blond boyfriend is hot."

"Scorpius is not my boyfriend!"

"Really cause' I thought you two might of been dating. The way he was looking at you."

"What?! You think I would actually date that--- that--- jerk?!" Rose stuttered.

"Yep. Trust me, by the end of the week you'll be girlfriend and boyfriend," Skyler said with a tone of satisfaction.

"I'd like to see that happen. There's absolutely no way!"

"Okay. If you insist."

"I have a question. Why aren't there four house tables in your school?" asked Rose.

"We have four houses in case you're wondering. Our founder, Samuel Austervon, was a big Quidditch fan, so he named our houses after four different players. Thomas, Rigley, Eftic, and Danes. We're all equal. There's no arguments usually. Except Quidditch games."

"So you aren't sorted by personality?" Rose was confused.

"Nope. Luck of the draw."

"Wow! That's really different then Hogwarts. I like your school though," Rose said with a smile.

"Thank you," Skyler said smiling back. "And I think Hogwarts students' are brilliant."

The rest of the way to the beach consisted of Skyler and Rose explaining their schools. Ayla and Avery seemed captured in conversation too.

"We're going to land down there," Skyler said, pointing to a flat sandy area. Rose landed with the other three and followed Skyler and Ayla.

"We usually sit under this palm tree," Ayla told them stopping.

The palm tree provided a lot of shade. That was a good thing because Rose got burned easily.

She set her towel down next to Avery's and began taking off her bathing suit cover. She wore a blue polka-dot bikini. Rose tried to ignore the wolf-whistling coming form a group of boys' nearby.

"I'm going to get into the water," Ayla said. She was wearing a flowered pink tankini.

"Me too," Skyler agreed. She wore a checkered one piece with a deep V neck.

"Me three," Avery added, throwing her suntan lotion. Avery's bathing suit was an orange bikini. "Are you coming Rose?"

"I'll be in soon," Rose said.

The three girls nodded and ran towards the water.

Rose wanted to soak in the luxurious sun beams. It was always rainy it seemed in England. California was wonderful. She looked out to see boys with surf boards and girls screaming as their friend's splashed them. She wondered where Albus was.

"Hey Rosie," a boy said.

Rose looked up to see the twins Lorcan and Lysander. The were Luna Lovegood's son's.

"Hi Lorcan," Rose replied. "Whatcha got there?"

"Oh this," Lysander said, holding up a metal device. "We found it on the beach. We think it finds the narggles."

"Really?" Rose knew it was a metal detector muggles used. "Happy hunting then."

"Bye Rose," Lorcan called, as the boys' ran off.

Rose had brought the heaviest protection of sunscreen she could get. She started applying it to her legs and then arms and stomach. Rose knew she would never be able to get it all covered between her shoulder blades even though she made an attempt.

"Need help?" said a familiar voice behind her. She turned around to see the blond haired Scorpius. He was really well built. Rose suddenly wondered if he worked out.

"No, I don't," she replied scuffing.

"I think you do." He took the sunscreen from her and started rubbing it on her back.

Her breath caught in her throat. Ever so reluctantly, Rose let him. His touch made her jump.

"There, all done," he said, handing her back the bottle.

"Thanks."

"Come swim," Scorpius said, putting both of his hands out.

"Alright. Fine," Rose replied. He pulled her up.

Scorpius looked shocked for real. Rose was a little surprised herself for saying 'yes' so quickly.

"You don't usually say yes to those types of things Weasley," he said, as they walked across the sand.

Rose slowly walked into the water. Scorpius dove right in. When he emerged he laughed.

"Cold Weasley?"

"Just a bit," she replied, flinching as she got deeper.

When she was up to her shoulders she finally went under. Suddenly she was grabbed and brought up in the arms of Scorpius.

"Put--me--down--now!' Rose yelled.

"Alright. If you insist." Scorpius threw Rose out of the water. She screamed and landed with a splash.

"You are so going to get it!" said Rose, after emerging. She swam after Scorpius and tackled him. They were both laughing wildly.

Little did Rose know that Albus stood watching this scene. His temper was rising. Scorpius is not going to steal my cousin, he thought furiously. And he had just the plan to confront this problem.

Skyler smiled as she watched them. They were so going to fall by the end of the week.

"Friends?" asked Scorpius, as they walked back up the beach.

"Friends," agreed Rose.

Rose wasn't sure where friends would bring them, but she didn't want it to be exposed too much.

"Hey Scorp. Can we keep it a secret?" Rose asked.

"Sure Rosie. That would probably be the best plan," Scorpius replied.


	4. Stupid Albus Potter

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Harry Potter. I do own Austervon.

**14 Hours**

After dinner that night Rose bid her farewells to Skyler and Ayla and walked back to the bus with Avery.

Avery went up to their dorm, but Rose decided to hang around the common room area a little bit longer.

"Hi Al," Rose said, when he sat down next to her.

"Rosie, we need to talk," Albus said seriously.

"Okay go."

"What were you doing hanging out with Malfoy today?"

"We were just playing in the water Al. It's not like we're dating. Don't be overly protective. I hate that about you," Rose said, ignoring Albus' pestering stare.

"But we hate Malfoy. Always have, always will."

"Shut up okay," Rose said, standing up. "Just shut up Albus Potter! This is not for you to decide for me!" and with that Rose ran up to her dorm.

"We aren't done talking!" Albus called up to her.

"YES WE ARE!" Rose yelled back at the top of her lungs. She slammed the door shut.

Rose guessed everyone in the bus was woken up by that. She could care less. Right now she wanted to strangle Albus.

"What was that about?" Micah asked.

"Nothing. I don't want to talk about it," Rose replied fuming.

She laid down on her bed and threw her pillow across her face. After thinking about how she would enjoy this vacation as much as she could, Rose calmed down and fell asleep.

*********

The next day Rose and Albus shot each other death glares. Skyler and Ayla joined Rose and Avery for breakfast.

Rose squeezed her orange juice cup so hard that the glass shattered.

"Is everything alright Rose?" Skyler asked.

"No. Reparo," Rose said, pointing her wand at the glass. It reconstructed itself.

"I'd like to show you around Austervon today Rose and Avery," Skyler said.

"Great! I would love to see it," responded Rose, suddenly perking up.

"Ayla said she would show me around the grounds, but maybe we'll catch up with you later," Avery said.

So after breakfast Rose set off with Skyler. The castle was a little smaller than Hogwarts. It still had talking portraits and moving staircases though.

"This is our library," Skyler said, walking into it with Rose.

"I think it's amazing," Rose exclaimed, surveying the room. Thousands of books were stacked on shelves.

They walked out and continued down the hall.

"You haven't told me much about yourself," Rose said.

"My Mom is a pureblood and my Dad is a muggle. They both loved surfing. That's how they met. I have two older brother's who have already graduated, and then two younger sister's and another brother. I'm in my fifth year here. I love the Holyhead Harpies Quidditch team, and I play chaser on our Quidditch team. I live in San Diego, California when I'm not at school," Skyler finished. "Your turn."

"Alright. My Mum is muggle born and my Dad comes from purebloods. I have one younger brother. My family is huge! I come from Weasley's. One of my uncles' owns Weasley Wizard Wheezes, in case you're wondering. I have another uncle who saved the Wizarding World---"

"You're related to Harry Potter," Skyler cut in excitedly.

"Yep, And I live close to London. My Mum and Dad are best friends' with him."

"That's so cool! Your Mom must be Hermione Granger and your Dad is Ronald Weasley?"

"That's them."

"Awesome! This is our Charms classroom," Skyler said, pointing to the classroom's interior. "So have you and Scorpius always hated each other?" questioned Skyler, as they walked down another hall.

"Scorpius is hard to explain. He got on my nerves during the first day of school, which made me punch him---"

Skyler laughed. "Nice."

"After that we were each others arch rivals until---," Rose paused."Until yesterday. Then we became friends."

"I saw you two in the water. You looked like you were having fun."

"We were. And then Albus got mad. That was my problem this morning," explained Rose, at seeing Skyler's confused expression.

"Here's Transfiguration." Skyler said.


	5. You Performed What Curse!

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Harry Potter. I do own Austervon

14 Hours

Meanwhile, Scorpius walked down a hallway looking for his friend Jared.

"Stop right there!"

Scorpius turned around to see Albus.

"What do you want?"

"There is no way at all that you''re going to like Rose," Albus said, pulling out his wand and pointing it at him.

Scorpius pulled out his own wand.

Albus was ready to blow. Only one curse came to mind. His Dad told him never to use it after he told a story about using it. Albus wasn't exactly sure what it did, but he did know it made a person feel pain. He wanted Scorpius to feel as much pain as possible.

"SECTUMSEMPRA!" yelled Albus.

Scorpius was too slow to repel.

Rose heard a scream come from down the hall. She ran down to see where it had come form. Skyler was right behind her.

She saw the scene of Albus looking horrified and Scorpius bleeding from several open wounds on his chest and face.

"Oh my gosh! Albus what did you do!" yelled Rose. She dropped down beside Scorpius.

"I---don't---I---didn't," he stuttered.

Rose started murmuring any incantation she could think of that stopped bleeding. The wounds started to reseal as she slid her wand over them. Headmistress McGonagall and Principal Whitley came running in.

"Good Lord, " mused Professor McGonagall. "What happened here?"

"Rose just saved Scorpius' life," Skyler said.

"I cursed Malfoy," Albus said, staring at his feet.

"Mr. Potter we'll have to deal with your punishment later. Right now Mr. Malfoy needs to be brought to the hospital wing immediately."

She cast a charm to levitate him and went off.

"I'd like a word with you," Principal Whitley said, pointing at Rose.

Rose obeyed and followed him to his office.

"Please take a seat," he said, gesturing toward a chair. "Miss Weasley form what I hear you are an extraordinary witch for your age. And you just proved it right on that scene."

Rose looked around the office with it's magical objects. It was hard to pay attention.

"Austervon could use more students like you. That is why I'd like to offer you a spot here."

This caught Rose's attention.

"Here sir?"

"Yes. I, of course, will let you have a few days to think about it. Thank you for your time." He gestured toward the doors and the opened. Rose walked out.

Go to Austervon? she thought. Rose did love all the scenery and students, but she couldn't decide. Hogwarts was amazing to her too. She decided to keep it a secret. Right now her main priority was to see if Scorpius was alright.

"Excuse me?" asked Rose, as a boy walked by. "Can you show me where the hospital wing is?"

"Yeah, follow me."

Rose walked behind the boy down a lot of hallways.

"Here you are," he said, standing in front of a big pair of doors.

"Thanks."

The boy walked off and Rose slowly opened on of the doors. Inside beds lined the left and right walls. She soon spotted the blond she was here for,

Rose ran up to the side of his bed and got down on both knees. "Are you alright?"

"Rosie?" he said drowsily.

"It's me Scorp. How are you?"

"Your cousin almost killed me. How do you think I am?" he asked, pushing himself up into a sitting position.

"Not so good."

"You got that right. I'll be out of here tomorrow. Now leave."

"What?" Rose stared at him shocked. She had just saved his life and now he's telling her to leave.

"Go Rose now."

"If that's what you want then fine." Rose stood up and turned around. She was close to crying. She started walking but stopped suddenly. Rose turned around and said, "I knew it. You won't ever change Scorpius Malfoy. You're just like your Father. I should have listened to Albus. You are a jerk!" and with that said, she turned back around and ran out crying.

**There's Chapter 5 for you people. I know that Sectumsempra was created by Snape and only he knew the incantation, but I really wanted it used. Who knows why Harry told his kids. Maybe Albus found out some other way. I hope you liked this chapter. It getting intense! Review!**


	6. Now Avery!

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter blah blah blah... I do own Austervon**

**Here's Chapter 6 readers. It's a really short. Sorry for that but Chapter 7 is pretty long.**

14 Hours

That night Rose laid in bed and stared at the top of her bunk. Then she remembered her diary. She took it out and flipped to a new page.

_I hate Malfoy. I'm so mad at him. Maybe I said stuff that seemed like I liked him, but never again will my heart break as much as it is right now. He said we could be friend's yesterday. It was a big fat lie. I'm sick and tired of looking for the good in people. I'm so confused at which school I should go to._

The door closed and Rose looked up. There was Avery.

"How was you day with your new best friend?" she asked.

"Avery what are you talking about?"

"You heard me. Guess I'm number two on your list now," Avery snapped.

"Avery you're being stupid," Rose said, ignoring her rude comments.

"I'm not listening to you Rose," Avery said, climbing into her bed.

Rose rolled her eyes and continued writing.

_Now Avery hates me. Why does everyone hate me? What did I do to her? She hung out with Ayla._

Rose flipped back to the picture she had of Scorpius. Yesterday she had put a heart around his head.

"I hate you," she whispered to the picture.

The smiling face kept its same expression as she said it.

Then she took the picture and ripped it in half and kept ripping it into smaller pieces. Tears slid down her face as she did it. Her crying became harder.

Rose looked down at the pieces. "And I thought I loved you."

**Again I apologize for the short chap.**


	7. My Head's Going to Explode!

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter. I do own Austervon.  
**

**14 Hours**

Thursday morning Rose woke up with puffy red eyes and tear streaks. Avery had already left. She attempted to look better, but just couldn't.

Rose had missed breakfast and found out that Skyler, Ayla, and Avery had gone to the beach.

"Albus," Rose called to him, in the hallway.

"Leave me alone Rose. I'm not talking to you," Albus replied haughtily.

Rose couldn't believe it. She thought Albus and her were on the same page, but apparently they weren't.

The only thing she could think of at a time like this was go down to the Quidditch Stadium and beat bludgers. She was a Ravenclaw beater back home. It helped relieve stress.

Rose borrowed a broom and unlocked a bludger and grabbed a bat. She flew up in the air and hit the bludger as hard as she could. It flew far. She knew it would be back soon.

Why should she go back to Hogwarts? There was no one left for her. At Austervon she still had a friend. There was always new boys to like.

The bludger came flying back. She hit it again. It soared. Below she saw someone walk onto the pitch. She flew down and landed. It was Scorpius.

"What are you doing here?" She was was so furious that she slapped him. "I hate you."

He looked at her. An imprint of her hand on his face. "What's wrong Rose?"

"What's wrong? Oh I'll tell you what's wrong. My best friend hates me. My cousin won't talk to me. My head's swimming with the question should I go to Austervon? And I hate you," she yelled, her hand's on her head.

"Let's start from the beginning," Scorpius said calmly. "Why does your friend hate you?"

"Because she thinks I'm choosing Skyler over her as a best friend!"

"Okay, why won't your cousin talk to you?"

"I don't know!" screamed Rose."Do you think I know everything? He's mad at me!"

"Should you go to Austervon?" he asked, staying perfectly normal as Rose cried and screamed.

"Possibly. Everyone who I enjoyed at Hogwarts hates me and my guts. Scorpius my head's going to explode at any second!" Rose yelled in fury.

"That brings us to our last question. Why do you hate me?"

"Why? You ask why?" Tears were pouring down her cheeks. "Think back to yesterday when you told me to leave. I got no thank you for saving your life. I was scared Scorp. You were lying there in a puddle of blood. You would freak out too. I was already having enough crap to deal with. An then---" Rose was getting tired from all her screaming.

"And then I dissed you. You're right Rose, I did. And I've come to apologize. I'm not like my Father, and I never want to be. I'm Scorpius Malfoy. I'm truly sorry Rosie. Please forgive me. We all have our moments," he pleaded.

"Here we go again Scor!" Rose exclaimed throwing her arms in the air. "I do I know you won't diss me again?"

"Trust Rose. Friends need to trust each other. You just poured your heart out to me. I've gone what your going through. A million worries swarm your head making you want to explode. That's how it's been the past couple years with my Father. And I haven't ever told anyone about my personal issues. I'm literally scared to speak with him face to face." He rubbed a hand across his face.

Rose stood there thinking a minute.

"I will forgive. Friends are suppose to forgive each other." Rose walked over to him and hugged him.

"Now," he said as they broke apart. "For the resolution. What are you going to do about Avery and Albus?"

"I have to admit I haven't been a very good friend to her. Skyler will never take her place. Albus will just have to accept the fact that we're friends. I don't know if that's his main problem though," Rose said frowning. What exactly was up?

"And how about Austervon?"

"You're the only one who knows. I want to make the right decision by myself."

"Are we friends Rose?" he asked.

"Yes we are. Forever?' she held out a hand to shake on it.

"Forever," he agreed, returning the gesture. "Now, I think you have some cleaning up to do before lunch," Scorpius said, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Do I seriously look that awful?"

Scorpius laughed. "I meant your personal life. I don't think you look that bad but-----"

Rose pushed him laughing and started running. He chased after her until the got to the bus.

"I'll leave you to it then," he said with a nod, and then walked out.

Albus was sitting on one of the couches.

"Hey Al. Can I sit with you?" Rose approached him cautiously, as if he might attack at any second.

"Why not."

Rose sat down next to him.

"Al you are going to have to accept it," she said firmly. "We are going to be friends, and I think you might owe him an apology."

Albus sat there with a considering thought in his face.

"You are my cousin," he finally said. "And it isn't for me to decide who your friends are. I almost killed him so I guess I'll apologize like you said."

"Thank you so much Al," Rose said, hugging him tightly. When she let go he had a sad expression on his face. He was frowning. "Al, is something else wrong?"

"I need to be honest with you Rose," Albus said, running a hand through his dark hair. "I met a girl here. Her name is Bethany. She's from Hawaii and, well, we started going out."

"That's great. Congratulations!"

"Rose, I'm not proud of how fast I moved this relationship. I think I scared her actually. She won't speak to me. I guess I took all my anger out on everybody else. I was stupid and I'm sorry," he said looking up at her.

"It's okay. Maybe you should go make up with Bethany."

"Your right," he said, standing up. "Just like you always are," Albus added with a smile.

"I wouldn't say always."

"I'd better get going. Bye," and he walked off.

Now Rose needed to make up with Avery. She walked up to her dorm and found her.

"Avery," Rose said, slowly closing the door shut behind her.

"Yes," she answered stiffly.

"I'm really sorry if you felt I was abandoning you. You will always be my best friend above all. Could we at least make room for Skyler too?'

"Sure Rose," Avery said. She walked over and her her. "You will always be my best friend too. And I'm sorry for acting so jealous."

The two friends looked at each other smiling wide.

"You know. I heard the kid named Austin Brighton talking about you the other day. He said he thought you were cute," said Avery, as they walked out of their dorm, and down to lunch.

"Really?"

"He's a real cute guy himself. I should introduce you to him."

"No, that's really---"

But Avery cut her off. "After lunch alright?"

Rose just rolled her eyes.

The two of them set off toward the castle.


	8. Thanks

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Harry Potter. I do own Austervon.

**14 Hours**

Avery pointed Austin out at lunch. He really was cute. Dark Brown hair with blue eyes. He looked very popular. Tons of boys were talking to him and girls would giggle as he smiled at them.

"Come on," Avery urged, grabbing Rose's hand, as the Great Hall emptied. "Hi Austin."

"Hey... Avery isn't it," he said, pausing to think.

"Yeah. Uh, this is Rose," she said, pushing Rose in front of her.

"Hi Rose, I'm Austin," he extended a hand. "I believe we met, haven't we? You were asking for directions to the hospital wing."

"Oh, right," Rose grinned. "Nice to meet you Austin."

"A bunch of us are going to the beach tonight for a bonfire. You two want to come?" he asked.

"We'd love to go Aust," Avery replied.

"Great, I'll see you girls tonight."

Austin waved and walked off.

"He's practically asking you out," Avery said eagerly.

Rose simply smiled.

* * *

That night after dinner, around fifty Austervon and Hogwarts students combined, rode out on brooms to the ocean shore.

A huge bonfire was lit in the middle of the beach, burning hot. Rose met up with Austin.

"Do you want to sit with me?" he asked.

"Sure."

Rose and Austin walked over to a large group of people and sat down somewhere near the center.

"So do you like any certain book?" Rose asked, trying to make a conversation with him.

"Nah, books aren't really my thing. It's mainly Quidditch and dueling that does it for me," he said, not completely focused. He was watching other girls walk by.

"Oh, okay," Rose nodded. "What do you want to do someday?"

"Be a professional Quidditch player," Austin responded, staring at passerby girls still.

"That's it!" Rose yelled, standing up. "I can't stand it. I'm doing all of the talking and we have nothing in common. You're checking out other girls, rather than paying any attention to the girl right in front of you. This is goodbye!" Rose stomped on his foot, and stalked off, away from the group. She sat down on a large rock and stared out at the crashing waves and full moon.

How many times did someone have to cause her pain? Rose wiped a sliding tear. She didn't even know Austin and she agreed to hang out with him, What was wrong with her? It was like she was desperate for a boyfriend. Rose hadn't had one for almost a year. And then she remembered her birthday was tomorrow. She really didn't know what she wanted for her birthday. She was going to be seventeen. An idea hit her. All she wanted for her birthday was a kiss. It didn't even have to be a long kiss. Just a short, sweet, simple kiss. Her heart ache for love again from a boy.

"I thought I saw you walk over here," said an all to familiar voice.

"Yes Scorpius. It's me," Rose said still staring out at the ocean.

"What happened?" he asked, sitting down next to her.

"My heart was broken... again. I'm such an idiot," she said angrily.

"Who was he?"

"Austin Brighton. The most popular guys always seem like the jerkiest," Rose simply said, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I wouldn't say always."

"How are you so good at making people feel better?" Rose asked.

"My Mum. Whenever I got angry with my Dad she stayed as calm as ever. I follow her example," Scorpius said, putting his arm around her.

"I certainly admire you for that," said Rose, with a half smile. "And for your loyalty. I just never imagined you having all of the attributes. Malfoys were always referred to as stuck up. I miss judged you and I'm sorry."

They sat in a moment of silence.

"Albus apologized to me today," Scorpius said. "He mainly just said I'm sorry for almost killing you. Either way I appreciated it."

"Tomorrow is our last day. I can't believe how fast this week has flown. How many things have changed," Rose sighed, closing her eyes.

"Have you came to a decision yet?"

"I'm planning on making it tomorrow. For now I'd rather just think about the moment we're in right now." Rose wrapped her arms around him. It was cold. "You know, our whole secret friendship thing isn't working out too well."

"No one's really making a big deal about it. I like it that way," Scorpius agreed, wrapping his arms around her as well.

That night went on quietly and peaceful for Rose. For some reason she never felt safer then in Scorpius' arms. They never returned to the bonfire.


	9. Finally!

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Harry Potter...blah, blah, blah. I do own Austervon.

**14 Hours**

Rose woke sleepily on the last full day of their vacation. She walked up to the castle with Avery and they sat with Skyler, Ayla, Albus, and (Rose assumed) Bethany.

"Good morning Al," Rose merrily said.

"Hey Rose. This is Bethany," he said indicating the girl next to him.

"Hi Bethany. Nice to meet you," Rose waved.

"Nice to meet you too. Albus has told me all about you," Bethany replied.

Rose leaned in and whispered, "It seems you've got things sorted out between you two."

"All thanks to you."

"I'm happy to have been of service Mr. Potter."

"Oh my gosh. Your Harry Potter's son!" Skyler yelled. "I can't believe I didn't recognize it before. Hey everyone!" People turned their heads to see what the commotion was about. "This is Harry Potter's son."

Suddenly girls got up an ran over to Albus. Albus jumped up and made a dash for the door. Screaming girls followed, including Skyler and Ayla.

Rose and Avery laughed. Rose felt two hands cover her eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Oh, I don't know. Let me think about that one Mr. Malfoy," Rose said with a giggle. She spun around.

"Do you want to go to the beach with me?" he asked.

She looked over at Avery. Avery nodded.

"I'd love to."

A half an hour later, Rose laid under the same palm tree with Scorpius.

"Today's my birthday," she said shyly.

"Seriously?" Scorpius grinned.

"Yep. April twenty-fifth. I turned seventeen. Now I'm legally able to use magic outside of school."

"Wow, you're older than me. I don't turn seventeen until June eleventh." He stood up and walked off. Rose wondered where he had gone. Scorpius returned minutes later with a bright pink hibiscus flower. He put it in her hair. "There's part of your birthday gift."

Rose locked eyes with him. "What's the other part?"

"It's a surprise."

A little while later Scorpius was asleep. Rose sat next to him. She outlined the remaining scars on his chest with her fingers. His face had become tan with all of the sun. She could see a sprinkle of freckles over his nose.

Her thoughts stirred. Rose couldn't leave Hogwarts. The more she thought about it. The more she came to a conclusion. Too many people she loved went there.

As Rose sat there she figured out that Scorpius was the one she wanted her kiss from. But did he feel the same way? How was she going to get him to kiss her if he didn't want to kiss back? An idea came to her.

Scorpius opened his eyes and looked up at her. She was staring back. He sat up and stretched.

"Hey, do you want to play Truth or Dare?" asked Rose.

"Sure."

"Me first. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," he smiled.

"Would you ever kiss me?" Rose's heart was beating rapidly against her chest.

"Can I give you the rest of your present?" he slyly asked.

Rose nodded, bracing herself for what was about to happen. She had wanted this.

Scorpius leaned in and his lips met hers. Rose instantly relaxed. He put one hand on her back and the other wrapped around her waist. Scorpius pulled her to him. Rose reacted by wrapping her arms around his neck.

They both finally had to break for air. Rose smiled at him. He returned the grin.

"Come on," she stood up and grabbed his hands.

They raced to the water.


	10. Gooodbye!

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Harry Potter. I do Austervon.

**14 Hours**

Rose broke the news to Avery, Skyler, and Albus later that day.

"I told you you would fall in love with him," Skyler said satisfactorily.

"Congratulations," Avery squeezed her in a hug. "Happy birthday too."

"I'm not thrilled," Albus said, apparently annoyed at how everyone was reacting. "But I guess if your happy I am too."

Rose hugged him.

She had one more mission that day. Rose found Principal Whitley in his office.

"Ah Rose. Come in," he said.

Rose stepped forward.

"I've thought extremely hard about it sir, but I've decided to stay at Hogwarts," Rose let the truth of her heart slip out.

"That's fine. Thank you Miss Weasley."

Rose detected a hint of sorrow in his voice, but she walked out proud at her decision.

The afternoon and evening flew by like a blur. She remembered hanging out with all of her friends. Oh, and not to mention she had done a great deal of snogging.

* * *

The next day Rose hugged Skyler and Ayla goodbye and made them swear to write. She watched Austervon slip out of sight.

"Rosie," Lysander said excitedly. "We found an actual narggle." He held up a bag that contained a weird little sort of creature Rose had never seen before.

"It took us all week. I have to admit to was worth it though," Lorcan added.

"This is unbelievable guys. I can't believe you---- I've never seen or read about anything like this," Rose was so speechless she was stuttering.

"Well you better believe because we're going to be on the next edition of the Quibbler," Lysander smiled.

Rose ended up sitting with Scorpius surprisingly considering it was luck of the draw.

Fourteen hours until home, Rose thought. She was eager to see the rest of her family. Rose and Scorpius kept the snogging to a minimum. She drifted off to sleep. Fourteen, fourteen, fourteen, were her last thoughts as darkness surrounded her.

When Rose woke up she took out her diary and started writing.

_A lot of things can change without permission in a week. Scorpius Malfoy is one of them. I would of never guessed seven days ago that I would have fallen in love with him. Sklyer was right. I wonder how well she is at Divination. Maybe she has some Seers in her family. I'll have to ask her in my next letter. Albus was moping about this morning. He misses Bethany. I know he'll move on eventually. Yesterday was the best birthday present I could ask for. I am falling in love with Scorpius. I think I've been falling in love with him for the past three years. I wonder what next year will bring? I don't know how the rest of the family will react with me dating a Malfoy when they hear the news. But until then and always Scorpius is mine forever._

Below was a picture she put of the day on the beach of her and Scorpius.

"Hey Rosie," Scorpius said.

"Yeah?"

"We're almost home."

"Almost," Rose replied.

"Up for a game of Truth and Dare?" Scorpius asked, intertwining his fingers with hers.

"Your on," Rose said with a mischievous smile.

~The End~

**I hope you all liked the ending! Until next time. DracikinsLuver4321**


End file.
